Second Chance
by flingsaway
Summary: Nobody told them they only had one chance. Through hardships, they might earn the second chance. But will their own desire clash will their world crumble, when things never went their way? What happens when…they both waited for too long. SS
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Nobody told them they only had one chance. Through hardships, they might earn the second chance. But will their own desire clash; will their world crumble, when things never went their way? What happens when…they both waited for too long.

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

**Second Chance**

**By**

**Flingsaway**

"_Turn back now, there's still time for you & I."_

A single tear streaked down her cheeks. Her eyes cried agony.

She whimpered; her voice full of pain.

It was a daily routine, for her to feel the hurt inflicted upon her since that very day. She should be getting used to it by now, or so she thought. She could never remove that plague that was invading her mind every single day. That plague; nightmare; was him –The one she loved.

Frustrated, she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran, wanting to go to somewhere alone.

Somewhere she could be free from all these. She had suffered enough. More than anyone ever did. She stopped abruptly and screamed her lungs out; Letting out the pain concealed inside her. The pain and hurt that was haunting her days and nights.

Little did she know a truck was coming towards her. Her eyes widened in shock as she heard a honk, followed by a blinding light.

It crashed into her; taking away her memory, giving her a new life.

A life without agony, _she was reborn_, in a way.

She is Sakura Kinomoto.

_Blessed with a smile,_

_Cursed by a spell._

_Her pleas for chance,_

_Were never…_

_Never; _

_Heard. _

_-_

**A/N:**

A short and simple prologue. I'm uncertain whether to continue from here, we'll see how things go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Nobody told them they only had one chance. Through hardships, they might earn the second chance. But will their own desire clash; will their world crumble, when things never went their way? What happens when…they both waited for too long.

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

**Second Chance**

**By**

**Flingsaway**

**Chapter 1: Start**

****

****

_8 Months Ago…_

**Sakura's POV**

My life's never been all too good, really. Except the fact that I have friends who stick with me through thick and thin. My results weren't the best, but they'll do. Not that I really did give a damn about it in the first place.

I'm glad to have a great family. Though Touya gets on my nerves every now and then. Dad's the best, he's everything I can ask for.

But these are just not enough.

What really bothers me is my love life.

_Please_, I'm not one of those bimbo airheads in my school.

I fall in love easily, that really suck. To top it off, I fall deep and hard.

Sad to say, I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago.

Adding to the number of ex-boyfriends I already have, making it five.

Not something to be proud of.

_I sucked at relationships._

I took my usual seat just as the bell rang while muttering hi to Tomoyo.

She frowned a little at that.

I didn't mean to sound that cold, but I was feeling rather moody.

Opps. My bad?

"Morning Sak..Something's bothering you eh? Spill."

"Nothing, I just didn't have enough sleep last night. The pile of homework almost killed me that's all" I gave a small smile, hoping it'd be convincing enough. Knowing Tomoyo, she'll just let it be.

That's what I really liked about her. She never forces anyone to do anything if they weren't willing.

Tomoyo Dajdouji, here, is my best friend. I'd tell her almost everything. Almost.

Sometimes, I prefer to keep my own troubles to myself.

"Alright then. You can tell me anything ok?" She winked at me childishly.

Ha, I wonder when she'll ever grow up.

In fact, when will _we _ever grow up. Hate to admit but, the both of us do act childishly at times.

I smiled at that thought. But it was soon followed by a sigh,

'_I've to get my life back on track. The world don't revolve around me. Life continues.'_

**Normal POV**

Sakura sighed and diverted her gaze from the board to the view outside the window.

She felt the cool crisp wind hitting against her face lightly.

'Ah..Fresh air's the best.' Thought Sakura as she took in a deep breath.

A muffled cheer was heard from outside, and eyes trailed across the field to its source.

Just another class playing soccer.

Needless to say, PE was Sakura's favourite class.

"Kinomoto! Please pay attention and stop looking out of the window" Terada-sensei's voice startled her.

Sakura quickly mumbled a sorry and kept her head down, embarrassed.

Tomoyo flashed her worried look and sighed.

'_She just loves to keep things to herself, doesn't she?'_

_-End of school_.

"SAAAAK! Wait up!" Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw a panting Tomoyo dashing towards her. Few curses could be heard along the corridor as Tomoyo pushed her way through the crowd.

"Whoa, chill Moyo. What's up?"

"I was just wondering –pants- if you wanna watch soccer –pants- match against Seijuu High today." Tomoyo's face was flushed, from the running.

Sakura made a face and looked at Tomoyo.

"Since when were you into sports and all." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and eyed Tomoyo suspiciously.

"Ah..You see. I heard there's a new transferee there. And he's the star player in the team despite the fact that they joined the team for merely a month! Heard he's hot."

"Tsk, Tomoyo! Checking out guys from other schools? Don't tell me the Eriol don't satisfy you enough!" Sakura said jokingly.

Tomoyo slapped her arm and blushed furiously.

"Mou, I just want to see the transferee and watch Eriol play as well."

"I guess..Count me in then. But I bet Seijuu High can't beat us, with Eriol and Takashi on the team. Two words,"

The two looked at each other and chorused in unison.

"DREAM ON" At this, they broke into fits of giggles.

"Let's go! Don't wanna miss anything do you!" Tomoyo grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the field where the soccer match was held.

**A/N:** Alright, I desperately tried to make this chapter longer. It's just sort of an introduction to their school life and all.

Chiharu, Rika, Meiling and many other CCS and Non-CCS characters will be included in later chapters as well. Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika & Takashi will go to Tomoeda High. The school other characters goes to will depend on how the story goes.

This chapter isn't much but yeah. Shall try to update more.


End file.
